LES QUATRE PIERRES PRÉCIEUSES DE BELLARKE
by Valentine822
Summary: "La première fois que Bellamy Blake posa les yeux sur Clarke Griffin, il ne savait pas encore que cette jeune femme aussi pure et forte qu'un diamant allait bientôt devenir son diamant." Evolution du lien puissant unissant Bellamy et Clarke durant plusieurs saisons de drames et sincères sentiments, à travers quatre pierres précieuses symbolisant leur relation tumultueuse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans**_ _ **Les quatre pierres précieuses de Bellarke**_ _ **!**_

 _ **J'ai adoré la série The 100 depuis sa première année car au fil des saisons nous pouvions assister au développement des personnages et de leurs relations. La relation qui pour moi reflète le plus l'évolution des protagonistes est celle de Bellamy et Clarke qui ont traversé toutes ces sombres périodes ensemble, allant de la haine à l'amitié. C'est donc ainsi, et avec la sortie de la cinquième saison qui m'a replongée dans l'univers, que j'ai décidé de me lancer dans cette histoire retraçant la transformation de leur lien à travers plusieurs saisons entre drames et tragédies, laissant parfois place à de sincères sentiments.**_

 _ **Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, cette fanfiction s'écoulera sur quatre chapitres. Ce premier prend place durant la saison 1. En espérant que vous aimerez, étant donné que je suis nouvelle sur ce fandom. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : LE DIAMANT**

 _ **« S'il y a un diamant dans la poitrine, il brille sur le visage. »**_

 _ **\- Proverbe sanskrit**_

* * *

La première fois que Bellamy Blake posa les yeux sur Clarke Griffin, dans la petite navette délabrée le menant à son tragique destin sur Terre, il sut immédiatement que cette jeune femme était précieuse telle une pierre, mais pas n'importe laquelle. En effet lorsqu'il croisa son regard bleu profond, il y vit un éclair traversant ses iris. Un éclair de volonté à survivre à ce trajet en capsule sûrement jamais assez solide pour les faire atterrir tous en vie, un éclair de détermination à survivre sur cette Terre sans doute encore radioactive et inhabitée depuis tant d'années, un éclair aussi pur et translucide qu'un diamant. A cet instant il sentit en lui une puissance, une force inexplicable l'attirer à elle tel un aimant lui soufflant que les deux jeunes gens partageraient des sentiments forts jusqu'à la fin des temps, liant leur destin. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas encore si ses sentiments envers elle allaient être négatifs, ou bien positifs…

Ce regard de diamant fit prendre conscience à Bellamy, sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de lui adresser la parole, que Clarke était née pour vivre une de ces aventures dans laquelle ils avaient été projetés sans demande. Il sut voir au-delà de son visage d'ange éblouit par les premiers rayons du soleil, de ses yeux bleus semblant faussement apeurés et de ses longs cheveux dorés ondulants sur ses épaules. Mais ce n'est que lorsque cette dernière se fit remarquer du groupe des 100, une fois arrivés à terre, qu'il découvrit son caractère et sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Elle était la seule qui avait osé braver ses règles, lui qui s'était auto-proclamé chef du clan. Cela l'indifférait au début il est vrai, mais plus les journées passaient, et plus cette « princesse » venue du ciel créait en lui une certaine animosité. Elle n'était pas faite pour suivre les ordres d'un adolescent que tous pensaient immature mais qui en réalité, cherchait seulement à protéger sa petite sœur, comme il n'avait pas su le faire lors de ce maudit bal masqué où l'on découvrit l'existence de celle que l'on nommait déjà « la fille sous le plancher ». Une existence qui valut à leur mère, ayant bravé les lois en ayant deux enfants sur l'Arche, une mort des plus abjectes et indigne de sa bonté. Ainsi lorsqu'il apprit qu'Octavia était envoyée en mission de la dernière chance, Bellamy avait juré de protéger la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, quitte à commettre un crime pour la suivre et se faire respecter de tous sur le camp. De tous, sauf de Clarke.

C'est ainsi que Bellamy commença à voir la blonde premièrement comme une menace, une ennemie. Non pas car elle était un électron libre -il en faut bien un dans chaque groupe, pensait-il- mais car elle était comme lui. Elle avait un caractère cherchant à défier quiconque tenterait de mettre en péril leur survie à tous, elle avait un caractère de leader, un caractère de feu inébranlable. Et cela faisait monter en lui une haine mêlée d'un attrait inexplicable, presque addictif sans lequel il ne pourrait plus vivre. Elle avait vu Wells, son ami d'enfance mourir injustement dans d'horribles circonstances. Elle avait dû quitter sa mère, seule famille qui lui restait pour partir dans une mission de laquelle elle ne ressortirait sans doute jamais complètement vivante. Elle avait vu son père envoyé à la dérive dans l'immensité de l'espace sous ses yeux, pour avoir tenté de sauver toute une population. Mais pourtant elle restait forte et indestructible, comme un diamant.

Plus il voyait les gens se ramener à la cause de Clarke, et plus le jeune homme se rendait compte que s'il continuait à vouloir faire sa propre loi, il ne pourrait plus inspirer le respect, il ne pourrait plus protéger sa sœur. Cette femme de feu semblait lui faire prendre conscience qu'il devait lui aussi apprendre à vivre en groupe et pour le groupe, avant de vivre individuellement et égoïstement pour espérer s'en sortir entier. Elle était peut-être plus jeune que lui de quelques années, mais elle avait su lui montrer quel chemin adopter pour devenir un vrai chef, sans jamais chercher pour autant à lui nuire, chose que Bellamy était incapable de faire. Pour lui respect était synonyme de peur, mais Clarke lui apprit par ses actes que respect était en réalité synonyme de bonté ou d'altruisme, et cela intéressait le garçon plus que ce qu'il ne pensait. A présent il ne voyait plus Clarke comme une ennemie, et l'admiration aurait été un trop grand mot pour qualifier ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Intrigué. C'est exactement ce qu'il était.

Ainsi Bellamy gagna en maturité en côtoyant une aura aussi forte et puissante qu'elle, et il sut qu'en réalité elle n'était pas comme lui, non. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais elle était encore plus forte. Il ne le savait pas encore mais au cours des dures années qu'ils allaient vivre tous les deux entre drames, survie et tragédies, les deux adolescents grandiraient et deviendraient adultes sur cette Terre hostile abritant des secrets dont ils n'imaginaient pas encore l'existence. Leurs âmes se transformeraient toutes deux, leurs cœurs aussi. Mais ils le feraient ensemble.

La première fois que Bellamy Blake posa les yeux sur Clarke Griffin, dans la petite navette délabrée le menant à son tragique destin sur Terre, il ne savait pas encore que cette jeune femme aussi pure et forte qu'un diamant, allait bientôt devenir **son** diamant.

* * *

 _ **Si vous voyez ce message, c'est que vous êtes arrivés au bout de ce premier chapitre ! J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié cette lecture dans laquelle nous retrouvions les débuts de Bellarke.**_

 _ **Merci de votre passage et d'ici la prochaine fois, prenez soin de vous !**_

 _ **\- Valentine822**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ce deuxième chapitre, prenant place courant deuxième saison et rappelant les évènements du final de la saison 1. J'ai toujours ressenti une sorte de haine mêlée de rivalité entre Bellamy et Finn, sans jamais réellement en comprendre l'origine. J'ai donc tenté ici de retracer et expliquer cette haine à ma façon, bien évidemment tout en introduisant Clarke dans l'affaire...**_

 _ **Un grand merci aux personnes qui commentent ou suivent cette histoire, vous n'imaginez pas comme c'est important pour moi !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : L'** **É** **MERAUDE**

 _ **« L'émeraude ne perd pas de sa valeur faute de louanges. »**_

 _ **\- Marc Aurèle**_

* * *

Tel un serpent qui se faufilerait en ses entrailles sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, un sentiment destructeur grandissait en Bellamy depuis des mois sans qu'il ne puisse le comprendre, sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter ou même se rendre compte de ce que cela signifiait. Au début il ne comprenait pas pourquoi dès qu'il voyait Finn en compagnie de Clarke, une rage inexplicable montait en lui sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur semblait gonfler puis exploser dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il voyait les doux regards que le couple s'échangeait à la vue de tous, à sa vue. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pensait sans cesse à ce sentiment lui écrasant la poitrine qu'il devait faire mine de cacher à longueur de journée, l'obligeant à parfois agir comme le dernier des idiots envers la jeune blonde, puis pourquoi par la suite il passait ses nuits à haïr cet agissement insensé. Il ne le comprenait pas mais naissait en lui ce sentiment si destructeur qu'il pouvait mener un homme à commettre les pires péchés. Ce sentiment que l'on tenait de purger dès l'Antiquité avec les grandes tragédies grecques. Ce sentiment que l'on nommait la jalousie.

On aurait pu comprendre que Raven, depuis toujours follement amoureuse de Finn, ressentait cette furieuse jalousie envoûtant l'âme des mortels. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait sur Terre, alors que ce dernier l'avait déjà oublié dans les bras d'une princesse qui avait chamboulé son cœur, et qui par le même acte avait rendu l'âme de Raven aussi noire que les plumes d'un corbeau. Mais Bellamy, pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait pas de sentiments pour Clarke, bien sûr que non. Cette fille pour qui il avait nourri tant de haine, cette fille qui avait brisé ses lois, cette fille… non, Bellamy ne pouvait rien ressentir pour elle. Il était un leader fort, un leader respecté. Il pouvait avoir toutes les femmes qu'il désirait. Alors pourquoi se sentirait-il si appelé vers la seule sur le camp qui ne voudrait pas de lui ? C'était peut-être pour cela en réalité qu'il était tant attiré par elle… attiré par la seule pierre précieuse qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.

Non, c'était impossible, Bellamy ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments envers Clarke. Enfin c'est ce que qu'il pensait au début… puis vint ce jour. Ce jour où la guerre contre les natifs avait éclaté au paroxysme, ce jour où Clarke avait dû s'enfermer dans la navette en compagnie du reste des 100 pour embraser ses feux afin de tuer tous les natifs aux alentours. Ce jour où elle avait dû choisir de laisser Bellamy aux côtés de Finn, l'homme qui nourrissait son animosité au dehors de cette navette, là où il aurait pu mourir parmi tous les corps carbonisés et nauséabondes des terriens… Bellamy ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir laissé là, à son destin. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, même si cela l'avait brisée au plus profond de son âme. Mais lorsque part un sort inimaginable, il réussit à en s'en sortir et à retrouver Finn, Bellamy aurait pu choisir de ne pas l'aider, lui qui était aux mains d'un natif ayant une soif de sang insatiable, et d'enfin en finir avec lui. Mais il avait mis sa rancœur de côté, n'ayant en réalité toujours pas réalisé pourquoi il nourrissait tant de haine contre lui. _Pour Clarke_ , avait-t-il pensé en sauvant celui pour qui ses yeux brûlaient. _C'est pour Clarke que je le fais._

Ainsi après avoir mis leur haine inexplicable de côté, les deux nouveaux compagnons décidèrent d'unir leur force afin d'aller retrouver leur peuple sûrement cloitré dans la navette après avoir anéanti l'armée des natifs, d'aller la retrouver _elle_. Mais lorsque Bellamy s'approcha du camp et qu'il sentit cette odeur de chair carbonisée lui donnant des nausées insupportables, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas, puis il vit. Plus personne de vivant n'était à la navette. Son peuple avait disparu, ses amis avaient disparus, son diamant avait disparu…

Dès lors il se jura de la chercher sans répit, par-delà le camp Jaha qui venait d'arriver sur Terre et dont il fit prisonnier avant que les arrivants ne comprennent que Bellamy ne cherchait qu'à retrouver son peuple. Par-delà les forêts interminables qui évoluaient devant lui, par-delà les rivières et mers infranchissables, il la retrouverait. Il la retrouverait toujours.

 _Tu assures Bellamy_ , lui avait-elle dit avant qu'il ne parte pour la guerre contre les natifs. _Tu assures_ … mais pourtant cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il tentait de la retrouver, en vain. Il venait même à douter de son existence. Elle était peut-être morte après tout, trouvée par des natifs ayant survécus… Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser comme cela, il ne pouvait pas perdre espoir. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre elle…

Puis un jour, alors qu'il retourna auprès de sa sœur et du camp Jaha où il pensait retrouver le soutient dont il avait besoin pour continuer à mener sa quête personnelle qui lui rongeait les os nuits et jours, un miracle se produisit. Il sembla que les anges avaient entendu ses prières lorsque Bellamy, s'apprêtant à sortir du camp pour faire de nouveaux repérages désespérants, vit une chevelure blonde fugueuse sortir d'entre deux arbres. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à son cœur pour reconnaitre la jeune femme qui courait vers lui avec cet éclair dans les yeux qu'elle portait, comme le premier jour où ils s'étaient vus dans cette capsule dont il rêvait auprès de Morphée… elle était enfin de retour.

C'est ici, en la voyant se précipiter dans ses bras d'une façon plus démonstrative qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginé, que Bellamy comprit alors quel était ce sentiment qui avait amené la folie en lui jusqu'à ce jour. C'est en sentant son cœur battant à la chamade contre son torse, et son souffle irrégulier venir se poser contre sa nuque que Bellamy prit conscience qu'il portait envers Clarke des sentiments beaucoup plus profonds que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé et allant au-delà de ce qu'il croyait être du simple respect. Il avait indéniablement besoin de sa présence pour vivre plus que d'oxygène, il avait besoin d'elle. Il comprit que c'était la jalousie qui l'avait mené à détester Finn lorsqu'il était avec elle, car il ne la voulait pas loin de lui. Il ne voulait pas voir Clarke avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et aujourd'hui à cet instant, elle plongeât son regard de diamant dans ses yeux bruns, et ne vivait que pour lui.

Malheureusement, ce moment de répit ne dura qu'un court instant pour Bellamy. Lorsqu'il inspira une dernière fois fortement l'odeur sylvestre qui s'échappait de la jeune fille comme pour en imprégner tout son être et qu'elle se sépara de lui, il sut que la jalousie reviendrait, mais bien plus rude qu'auparavant. Comprendre cette jalousie qu'il ressentait dès que Clarke était loin de lui fut périlleux pour quelqu'un comme lui qui prenait les sentiments pour une faiblesse. Il détestait sentir son cœur et son âme guidée par une autre personne que lui-même. S'il avait fini par comprendre cela, l'accepter en serait autrement.

En effet il ne fallut que quelque temps pour que le cœur de Clarke ne revienne à Finn, et que Bellamy ne sente le sien devenir vert de jalousie. Et pourtant le leader était doté d'un caractère invulnérable, comme s'il était impossible pour lui de ressentir quelconque sentiment. Mais la jalousie chez lui n'était pas comme chez Raven, qui commençait à accepter son sort, chez Bellamy la jalousie était aussi verte et violente que la plus audacieuse des émeraudes. Elle était passionnante, mais tout autant incontrôlable. Si incontrôlable qu'il passât des journées entières à s'en torturer l'esprit, à se demander si un jour cette force qui lui arrachait les tripes allait le quitter, ou finir par le tuer… Il en venait même à souhaiter que Finn et Clarke se déchirent, que l'amour entre eux s'efface à jamais. Puis il s'en voulait de souhaiter de si sombres choses, se demandant comment la jalousie avait bien pu autant le transformer.

Plus les jours filaient et plus le cœur de Bellamy se desséchait, lorsqu'un sombre jour son cœur se remit à battre à nouveau. Le jour où Finn avait été tué. Comment un si triste évènement avait-il pu soulager ainsi Bellamy, comment le jeune homme avait-il pu se réjouir de la mort de l'un des membres de son peuple ? Bellamy était contraint de se l'avouer, le décès de Finn était la seule option capable de calmer sa jalousie, et elle l'avait fait. Dès l'instant où il vit Clarke planter un poignard dans le cœur du jeune homme, dès l'instant où la lumière quitta son regard, Bellamy ne ressentit plus rien. Pas de tristesse, pas de regrets, pas de remords, plus de jalousie. Pourtant même le Diable ne devrait se réjouir de la mort de son peuple, mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler le sentiment de paix si jouissif qui l'envahissait, et qui finissait même par le hanter. Il avait souhaité la fin de son rival au plus profond de lui, et elle était arrivée. Est-ce que cela faisait de lui un monstre, est-ce que c'était lui le responsable de sa mort ? Nulle réponse n'était possible, mais Bellamy ne pourrait jamais se pardonner de telles pensées, il le savait. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner le fait d'avoir été si égoïste, il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner le fait d'avoir été si abjecte. Mais encore pire, il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner de remarquer chaque jour, chaque minute et chaque seconde cet éclair manquant dans les yeux de Clarke. Cet éclair qu'il avait vu en elle lors de leur première rencontre dans cette navette, cet éclair de diamant qu'il avait vu disparaitre des yeux de Clarke en même temps que l'âme de Finn s'échappait de son corps meurtri. Si le cœur de Bellamy avait recommencé à battre à partir de ce jour, au contraire celui de Clarke s'était éteint et ne se rallumerait sans doute jamais et cela, Bellamy ne se le pardonnerai jamais. L'émeraude de la jalousie était le pire des péchés. Elle était son péché.

* * *

 _ **C'est ainsi que s'achève ce chapitre. Etant donné que cette fanfiction retrace une possible facette de l'histoire de Bellarke, j'ai tenté d'exploiter le fait que Bellamy aurait pu nourrir son animosité envers Finn car il était en réalité inconsciemment jaloux de sa relation avec Clarke. Chez lui cette ce sentiment serait si prenant qu'il l'aurait complétement dévasté, quitte à même mettre Clarke dans le pire des désarrois, lui qui était aveuglé par la jalousie…**_

 _ **Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié cette interprétation ! A bientôt, et prenez soin de vous.**_

 _ **\- Valentine822**_


End file.
